


Amelia's fifth psychiatrist.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [10]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amy told the Doctor she saw four psychiatrists who she bit because they said he wasn't real, she didn't tell him about the fifth.
Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Amelia's fifth psychiatrist.

Amelia Pond was a headstrong girl who knew she hadn't imagined her Raggedy Doctor, her aunt and psychiatrists did not agree with this. After biting for psychiatrists her aunt was about ready to give up.

Then a new psychiatrist moved to the area, a young woman who appeared to be no more than twenty-five, blond and always watching her surroundings, aunt Sharon decided to put Amelia into counselling one more time.

After seven sessions Amelia had yet to bite Jennifer 'call me Jenny' Lee-Smith, this astounded her aunt. But what she didn't know was that this psychiatrist knew the Doctor too.

Amelia did not appreciate her aunt and the psychiatrists trying to convince her the Doctor didn't exist, she thought the fifth would be more of the same - she was so wrong there.

The first time Amelia met Jenny she didn't expect this to be any different. Aunt Sharon stayed outside and Amelia went in with Jenny.

"Why does your aunt think you need my help, you seem fine to me?" Was the first question Jenny asked the young girl.

"I met a man who called himself the Doctor when I was seven and he is not imaginary, he has a police box with a whole world inside and he could hear the prison through the crack in my wall, it says 'Prisoner zero has escaped.'" Amelia replied in a matter of fact tone, in lieu of the usual disbelief shown by adults to her claim Jenny showed interest.

"The Doctor," she began, "is a wonderful adventurer to whom the citizens of planet Earth owe their lives a few times over. I've known the Doctor for a long time. If he said he'd come back for you Amelia, he will - I promise, if he doesn't I'll take you to see the stars myself." She said meaning every word.

"How?" Amelia asked, confused.

"I am of Galifrey as is the Doctor, it's the planet we grew up on. I too own a TARDIS but mine can actually disguise itself." She whispered to Amelia.

"Prove it!"

"Here," Jenny gave Amelia a stethoscope and held it over each of her hearts separately, "two hearts, alien, but that's our secret. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Time's up, see you soon Amelia."

"See you soon miss."

"Call me Jenny, we're friends now."

Then Amelia left with her aunt. The following weeks passed with the two talking about the Doctor. Life was good.

After two months Jenny decided that a twelve - almost thirteen - year old Amelia had waited long enough to see the stars just a bit closer, it was time to fulfil her promise.

* * *

After Jenny revealed her early birthday present for Amelia to the young girl she was overjoyed. They met in the park the day before her birthday.

The sun was shining Amelia had packed her rucksack and her two best friends, Rory and Mels were there to see her off, well Mels was also there to see her stepdaughter, she was smart enough to put the pieces together when she was basically handed them in the right order.

"The place won't be the same without you Amelia." Rory said.

"Good luck, leave some of the universe for us and don't be gone for too long before you visit." Mels said then the three friends embraced then Jenny and Amelia went into the hidden door halfway up a tree which then faded out, not that anyone else remembered there was a tree there apart from two children who waited for their friend (who was really one's crush and the other's mother) to return.

* * *

After about three hours for Leadworth there had always been a tree in the park, for those on board it had been a week. Both Jenny and Amelia went home pretty much straight after returning.

The next day Jenny saw the three young friends again and for the next few years until they were seventeen, two years before her father would return then she gave each of her friends a way to contact her and left though she knew she would miss the trio terribly, in those years she took all the of them on a myriad of outings and even after she left she observed from afar as six months before her father would get to Leadworth Amelia became Amy, the girl who waited had grown up, all Jenny could hope for was that Amy would still have faith in the Doctor through her intervention.

It was her best and it would have to do.


End file.
